1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small computers and, more particularly, to providing a compact battery pack capable of being embedded in a small computer, such as a laptop, notebook, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack is a set of any number of (preferably) identical batteries or individual battery cells. They may be configured in a series, parallel or a mixture of both to deliver the desired voltage, capacity, or power density.
Components of battery packs include the individual batteries or cells, and various interconnects which provide electrical conductivity between them. Rechargeable battery packs often contain a temperature sensor, which the battery charger uses to detect the end of charging. Interconnects are also found in batteries as they are the part which connects each cell, though batteries are most often only arranged in series strings.
Battery packs are widely used in portable applications such as laptop computers. However, it is important for any battery pack used in a laptop, notebook, or sub-notebook computer to be lightweight, sturdy, have high charge capacity, and compact. Moreover for a number of reasons it is advantageous for small computer manufacturers to be able to limit or entirely prevent unauthorized and/or unknowledgeable individuals from readily accessing the battery pack within the small computer. Such reasons, include for example, prevention of a user improperly disposing of battery packs that have outlived their usefulness, relaxation of mechanical requirements (such as a reduced need to meet a drop test consistent with a battery pack separated from the small computer being dropped). A typical user-removable battery should be able to withstand a one meter drop. That is, the battery should remain functional and safe after a one meter drop. Moreover, any battery made inaccessible to an unauthorized user can therefore be produced with thinner and lighter construction material since, unlike a battery pack removed from the small computer, the battery pack can be protected by the housing of the small computer and is therefore in less of a need to resist direct impacts from, for example, a drop event, direct blunt force, or exposure to moisture or other potentially corrosive material.
Therefore, a battery that can be embedded in a thin, lightweight portable computer system having large charge capacity that can also add to the structural integrity of the portable computer without adding undue weight is desired.